Astronomy 39
by Madhumalati
Summary: Drabble series on the 39 relationship with astronomical terms as the theme. Seventh: Extraterrestrial intelligence: giving Goku the Talk might be traumatic. Dealing with the aftermath is an entirely different level of hell. Poor, poor Sanzo.
1. Stars

_**Astronomy 39**_

A/N: in response to EoS' prompt of a 39 story with astronomy as a theme; this grew into a drabble series. Currently at six and counting. EoS, hope you like it!

_**1. Stars**_

Gojyo and Hakkai were the witnesses when Goku introduced Sanzo (without warning) to public displays of affection.

Sanzo was Officially Unhappy, and in return introduced Goku to new dimensions of pain.

Goku swore and dodged, but that bright light of love never left his eyes; Sanzo finally retreated behind his newspaper, glaring rather half-heartedly (because that was, as Gojyo loudly remarked, a hell of a kiss).

He didn't, however, protest the next time. Much.

Whereupon Hakkai decided that the only word to describe the two of them – since Sanzo was Goku's sun, and given his tendency to violence – was starstruck.


	2. Zenith

_**2. Zenith **_

When Sanzo used his sutra, Goku never looked away.

It absorbed him, how Sanzo looked: the soft murmuring chant rising to a roar, shrouded in _presence_, ablaze with fury and inner light, the zenith of his power channelled into that one moment, delicate frame haloed in invisible fire.

And every time, he had to stop himself reaching out, to see if the scorching heat that shivered from his skin would, for a moment at least, leave it cool and soft to his touch; would quench that fire and let Goku feel him, be felt in return. Just for a moment.


	3. Eclipse

_**3. Eclipse**_

'It's just an eclipse,' Konzen said gruffly.

'Konzen?' Mildly panicked.

He wondered how to explain, and finally settled for, 'It's like sunset.'

'But the sun's in the middle of the sky!'

'That doesn't matter. It'll come back.'

'I get it,' Goku nodded. 'Like you go to the offices or to see other people, but you always come back to me.'

'Goku–'

'And just like the sun always comes back, even when it disappears from the middle of the sky, you'll always come back, right?'

'That wasn't quite……'

'Thanks, Konzen!' And Goku ran away, already distracted.

Somehow, he couldn't get too angry.


	4. Event horizon

_**4. Event horizon**_

Life had given him everything he didn't want and nothing he wanted. He craved emptiness; he found Goku, its very antithesis. He craved tranquillity; he found someone who kept him constantly off balance. He craved detachment; but Goku attached himself to Sanzo so strongly that he could only be tied in return. He craved the darkness; he became the sun. He craved oblivion; he found life. He craved, oh, he _craved_, but Goku held him back, caught at the event horizon between two equal and opposing desires.

Everything he didn't want, nothing he wanted……

But perhaps this was something he needed.


	5. Sun

_**5. Sun**_

'That was real nice, Hakkai. Thanks!'

'Oh, you're welcome. Do you have any questions?'

'Yeah, just one. The girl in this story. She's really sweet and nice to everyone, right?'

'Yes, Goku, she is.'

'And she never gets angry or hits people or drinks or swears at them or anything?'

'No, she doesn't.'

'She's understanding and caring and happy all the time?'

'Yes, that's what it says. Why, what's wrong?'

'Yep, there's definitely something I don't get.'

'What is it, Goku?'

Goku's young face was perfectly serious. 'Why did the writer describe her as having a sunny temper?'

Hakkai sweatdropped.


	6. Blue shift

_**6. Blue shift**_

'You take him for granted,' Hakkai accused him, and Sanzo didn't even bother to disagree; he did, and Goku knew he did – but Goku took him for granted as well; that annoying tenacious voice in his mind never stopped asking. Without humility or uncertainty or doubt, with a simple persistence that brooked no denial, that demand – it _was_ a demand – rang in his mind day and night, and he knew he would give in, and let their dance around each other end; let all the careful parameters collapse, the orbits restructure. They would fall together, and be transformed.

One day.


	7. Extraterrestrial intelligence

_**7. Extraterrestrial intelligence**_

The following conversation occurred immediately after Hakkai gave Goku the Talk at age (5)18:

'Say, Sanzo…'

'……'

'Hakkai said I should only do _that _stuff when I love someone.'

'……'

'And I thought about this a lot.'

'……'

'See, I don't know anyone except the three of you.'

'……?'

'And I definitely don't like Hakkai or Gojyo that way. That's just….eww.'

'……'

'So, Sanzo. Wanna have sex?'

'……_**!?!?!?'**_

The Talk, Sanzo decided later, was a definite failure. Or it had involved Gojyo somehow. Or maybe Goku really was an extraterrestrial. It would explain many things; and by now, he had completely lost the ability to be surprised.

A/N: okay, that's the last of the original bunch. If you want more, dredge up some terms and throw them at me (puppy eyes) pwease?


End file.
